


Alone

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: V for Vendetta (2005)
Genre: Challenge Response, Children, Community: fan_flashworks, Gen, Revolutionaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evey takes a walk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fan-Flashworks challenge, "kids." Set in the middle of the movie

As she got closer to where the child had been, she saw the poster, with half of V's logo. So that was why she had run.

It was odd, to see his symbol here, half-done. V did everything so precisely, and this was so shaky, and incomplete. But it meant something extremely important. The people wanted him to succeed. Even the children, it seemed.

Evey stood before the poster for a long time, thinking. Finally, she picked up the spray can and finished the V. They needed hope, right now. They needed to know they weren't alone. When the little girl came back and saw that her mark was completed, hopefully she would know that she wasn't alone.

It was all Evey could do at the moment, but as she walked away, it felt right. The little girl wasn't alone, and neither was she.


End file.
